


A Life Dedicated To Love

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End Season 12, Gen, M/M, True Love, implied wincest, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: So many terrible things have happened to Sam and Dean in the past.The present and future are full of potential problems too, but the brothers know what's truly important.





	A Life Dedicated To Love

“Remember Max Miller?”  
Dean frowned. “Pre-history, dude. Why the hell bring up that little bitch? He was gonna kill me.”

 

“Remember Cold Oak?”  
Dean huffed. “When you died in my arms? Yeah, like I'm ever gonna forget kneeling in the mud, my hands covered in blood soaking through the back of your jacket, your head sagging limp on my shoulder.”

 

“Remember Roy Le Grange?”  
Dean grunted. “To save me, another guy was killed. Somethin' like that sticks in your craw, Sammy.”

 

“Remember When you were dragged to Hell by Lilith's hell-hounds?”

“Okay! Enough..........!” Dean growled, throwing his sibling an icy glare. “What the fuck, Sammy? You pulling up a list of out greatest crappy hits or something?  
Between Lucifer's spawn, an alternate Earth filled with more douchey angels and demons, where by the way we were never born, and the threat of the Empty still hanging over our asses the next time we die, I really don't see the need to dredge up the past.” 

 

But Sam calmly passed his sibling a beer.  
” Our lives have been weird, Dean. But you know what? I'm proud of us. We've saved the world more than once, we've even brushed shoulders with god himself. Not many can say the same.”

 

Green eyes met hazel ones.  
“It was never about any of that, Sammy.” Dean said softly. It had always been about him and Sam, about keeping each other safe. It was all about love, an intense, codependent, aching, soul-deep bond which neither past nor future could ever sever.

Sam's eyes grew moist. “To big brothers.” he said, tilting his bottle towards Dean.  


“To little brothers,” Dean echoed, leaning over the table to give his love a long, lingering kiss.


End file.
